Going Up
by tyyytytyty
Summary: Servant to Archer to queen! this is too much for young sakura, but who made her all these things? i know the summary sucks but please be nice! and also im so sorry to the ppl who liked my story for taking to long to get chapter 3 up but now its here!
1. Sakura The Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Tyyytytyty: hello! This my first fan fic so please be nice and reviews! Please send in your reviews!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Sakura P.O.V.   
  
I am on my knees, scrubbing hard to get the black paint off the cold marble floor. I hear foot steps coming my way. Then the foot steps stop and I turn my head to see Master Li Syaoran. I get to my feet and I try to wipe the dirt off my apron. He looks at me. Eyeing me, up and down. But his eyes always fall onto one place, my dirty apron. I blush and he says "We should get you a new apron, for the one u wear is too old and dirty," and smiles at me. I blush for he has the brightest and loveliest smile. Then he turns around and walks away. I go back to work but I can hear his foot steps fading away.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
an hour later  
  
Sakura gets to her feet. Looking over the, now, clean marble floor. A few hours ago someone spilled some black paint on the flooring. And Lady Meilin had Sakura clean it up. Sakura looked at the marble floor one last time and headed to her room. She was a servant of the royal Li family. A very good one I might add. But even if she worked day and night, still she would not be promoted or have a raise. The only member of the Li family that noticed her was Master Li. He was very kind to Sakura and all Sakura could do was thank Li for his kindness. She felt guilty for not being able to repay Master Li for his kindness. Sakura opened the door to her room and stepped in to find a new white silk apron on her bed. There was a note. It read, "Dear Sakura, I have given you a fresh apron to wear when doing your work. Sincerely Master Li." Sakura smiled.  
  
Li P.O.V.   
  
I sit on my bed, writing in my journal. All I can think and write about is Sakura. I can't get her off of my mind. Her skin so soft, her eyes so pure, her soul so joyful. Oh how can I explain this feeling I have when I'm around her? I-it must be love? No, I can't be love. But what is that feeling I have? What is it? I am not permitted to love one lower than my own status. Oh what is this feeling I have?  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Meilin interrupted Li's train of thought. "LI! There is a ' Servant Selection' in 5 minutes!" she shouted. "Wash your face and put on some clean clothes. And Hurry!" Meilin turned around and rushed out of the room. Meilin is Li's cousin. Li found her annoying sometimes. He closed his journal and went to the closet. He picked out a clean suit and washed his face. Then he started his walk down to the Court hall.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Sakura was just informed of the 'Servant selection' being held in the Court Hall. She too picked out a clean dress that was a light blue. It was long and it hung down to Sakura's ankles. It was Sleeveless and had a lot of lace. She observed herself in the mirror for a few seconds. She looked beautiful. Sakura then went to wash her face. She came out of the washroom and once again looked at herself in the mirror. Then she headed out the door and to the Court Hall.  
  
A 'Servant selection' is when all the servants go to the court hall and the royal family get to pick which servant they want to work for them. The ones that aren't picked are assigned to do other jobs.  
  
I hope u liked this chapter! More to come!  
  
Please send in your reviews.(though I didn't really have any action in this chapter) (don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon!) 


	2. My lord, you can put down your hand now

Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own the characters of cardcaptor sakura  
  
Now lets begin!  
  
Court Hall  
  
Li sat in his throne left of the king's throne. He had his elbow on the armrest and his cheek in his hand, looking very bored.  
  
Sakura turned a corner and was met by 2 doormen that held the 2 magnificent wooden doors open for Sakura. It was Sakura's first time at a Servant Selection and she was very nervous. She step in to the Court Hall timidly and a woman in a long reddish brown dress greeted her and told her to step in line with the other servants. Sakura noticed to line of girls and boys in the middle of the room for the first time. She bowed to the woman and thanked her. She walked over to the left end of the line and saw Tomoyo waving at her.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered loudly.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura replyed.  
  
Then Tomoyo turned her head and turned her head back at Sakura and stuck up 2 fingers telling Sakura to wait minute. Sakura nodded her head knowing what Tomoyo was saying. She turned her head and spotted Master Syaoran. He smiled at her and then his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.  
  
Li P.O.V.  
  
I stare in awe. She is so beautiful tonight and the first thought that entered my mind was, how she would look as my bride in a beautiful white dress on our wedding day. I keep staring then I realized what I was doing was rude so I turned my head and blushed. Why would I think about her being my wife?! Oh..... this settles it. I do love her. That is why I write and think about her all the time. It is love. But...but mother will not approve of this. She will never. Not even if I attempt suicide.  
  
Sakura P.O.V.   
  
What is wrong with Master Li? I am worried.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
That was the bell for the starting of the Servant Selection. There are butterflies in my stomach!  
  
Normal P.o.v.  
  
In the middle of the room, the servants, all in an orderly line wait. A small platform is placed a few feet in front of them. The woman in the reddish brown dress steps up on the platform, clears her throat and says,  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. Please step forward." Tomoyo shyly takes a step forward, curtsies and smiles. Eriol, Li's royal tutor raises his left hand, this means he wants he or she to be one of his servants. "Tomoyo. You shall be working for Lord Eriol from now on. Tomorrow, please go to his chambers for a brief meeting," the woman in the reddish brown dress says "Oh. And don't be late." She adds. The woman waves her hand at Tomoyo telling her to step back in line.  
  
One by one, each girl or boy in line gets called up. Finally they reached Sakura who was last in line. Li was waiting for time moment all evening.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, please step forward." Sakura so eager so this moment, wanted to jump forward but snapped back to reality and confidently stepped forward. As soon as Sakura stepped forward, Li shot his left hand in the air! Holding it high in the air so no one could have Sakura as their servant and so everyone could see it. "You shall be working for Lord Syaoran, please report to his quarters at 9 in the morning tomorrow and don't be late!" the woman said.  
  
Sakura was told to leave and go to her chambers. But Li still held in hand high in the air.  
  
"umm. My lord, you can put down your hand now." One of the servant girls said.  
  
Li blushed fiercely and put his hand down.  
  
so how was this chapter??????  
  
please send in your reviews!!  
  
Hope u like this chapter!   
  
chapter 3 coming not so soon but soon. 


	3. Master Kitouma

Hey people its me! The author! Hope u peeps liked my story so far!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura shyly walked down the hall to Master Li's room. Her steps were soft and silent. She reached the Master's bedroom and knocked on the door. A guard greeted her and asked for her name.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." She replyed shyly. The guard stepped aside and Sakura walked in nervously. Master Li looked at her and smiled. She blushed.  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Li said.  
  
"Good morning my lord." Sakura said.  
  
"I want you to meet someone." Li said. He whispered something in one of his guard's ear and smiled. The Guard motioned Sakura and Li to follow him. They headed out the door. The guard, his name was Osaru, lead them down a long corridor that had giant stained glass windows. The light shone through the stained glass windows and projecting colourful light everywhere. Sakura looked around and stared in amazement. She could have stared at the beautiful glass windows but Osaru tapped her on the shoulder when they needed to turn the corner. They turned the corner and stepped out to a magnificent garden. There was a fountain in the middle of a small pond in the center of the garden. The fountain's water was tinted a light pink and flowers of pink, purple, blue, yellow, red, and orange lined the garden. It was so beautiful. But the most beautiful thing in the garden were the birds. Birds everywhere and of every sort flew around. Li motioned Sakura to follow him and he told his guard to stay there and not follow them.  
  
" I want you to meet someone who has taught me many things and I hope she can teach you too." Li said. They stopped and a few feet infront of them was a woman. She had long black hair, brown eyes and was tall. She had a bow in her left hand and an arrow in her right. She smiled and said  
  
" Good morning Master Syaoran. I see u have a new servant. What have you come to me for today young master?" the woman asked.  
  
" Kitouma, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Kitouma, the royal archer and swordswoman here at the castle." Li said.  
  
" Hello," Sakura said shyly." It is an honor to meet you."  
  
" She is so polite! You have chosen well young master."  
  
Sakura Blushes.  
  
" I want you to teach Sakura the art of the sword and how to use a bow and arrow." Li said.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"My, is she nervous! Surely young master I shall teach her. You have left her in good hands." Kitouma stated.  
  
"Alright Kitouma, I shall leave Sakura to train with you here and I shall come back at noon." Li said. And he turned around and walked out of the garden with Osaru following him. Kitouma looks Sakura over.  
  
" Have you ever held a bow?" she asks.  
  
"No." Sakura says blushing.  
  
"Do not be embarrassed." Kitouma pulled out a long case. "Then I shall teach you the art of the wind." She opened the case to reveal a large fan. She opened it up. And Swept it acrossed the air. A large gust of wind hit Skaura and she fell over. "Oh may, I am so sorry!" Sakura stood up and wiped off the dirt on her bottom.  
  
"What did u just do?" A small smile formed on Kitouma's face. 


	4. sorry

Sorry but will not be continuing this fanfiction. Cant think of anything....


	5. another fic

Will have a new fanfic coming called "Chocolate Cheesecake" look forward for that.  
  
sakura has opened a café and doesn't have enough money to go to college. Li comes across her café and falls in love with her at frist glance. Sakura has no idea. Toya is drunk and in depression because he cant get sakura to college. Both sakura's parents r dead.  
  
when li confesses his love, sakura is too stunned to except them.....so she tells him to leave her life......just wait for the fanfic


End file.
